


So apparently the Greek gods are real and my life is a mess

by StoryWeaver2345



Category: My hero academia characters but just briefly, The Mortal Instruments, percy jackson - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaver2345/pseuds/StoryWeaver2345





	So apparently the Greek gods are real and my life is a mess

Falling out of the sky always hurt but falling out of the sky when you were fighting someone up there both hurt and was humiliating. Chances are high that her wings were broken and that sucked. That was going to be a pain to let heal. Plus her balance would be off. Oh well. At least the other guy looked worse. Why a guy with wings like a crow had been fighting her was anyone’s guess.


End file.
